SPPF One-Shot Collection
by pikachufanno9
Summary: A collection of shipping one-shots I wrote on Serebii Forums, some of them as dares. NOTE: Proper title of chapter 2 is Chespin and Pancham's Excellent Friendship Adventure, I had to shorten it.
1. The Best Man

Butch and Cassidy arrived in Hoenn not that long ago. They got in their rental car and drove over to Lilycove City where the maximum security prison that held former Team Aqua boss Archie the past 5 years.

Archie was going to be released today, and he was told two surprise guests were going to pick him up and take him home. He had changed quite a lot in the years he had spent in prison.

"Today I walk out a free and changed man. Kyogre doesn't mean anything to me anymore. The only legendary that means anything is Arceus." Archie said this as he awaited his surprise guests.

Butch and Cassidy arrived at Lilycove Maximum Security Prison. They themselves had reformed since Team Rocket had disbanded years ago, but they wanted Archie for something. Something very special.

Butch and Cassidy walked inside the prison, and went up to the receptionist. Butch said "we're here to pick up Archie Cooper. He's being released today."

The receptionist said, "oh you must be the surprise guests I was told about. The guard over to the right will show you to Mr. Cooper's cell so you can take him home."

Cassidy said, "alright, this should be fun." The guard walked Butch and Cassidy to Archie's cell.

Archie said, "you must be the surprise guests. Might I ask you your names?"

Butch said, "I'm Butch, and this is Cassidy, we've been together a while."

Archie said, "nice to meet you Bill and Cassidy".

Butch was frustrated, "I just got done telling you my name is Butch!"

Cassidy said, "we are here to take you home."

Archie said, "I don't have a home to go to though, where will I stay?"

Butch said, "well, why do you think we're the ones taking you out of prison as you get released?"

Cassidy "you see, we're getting married soon, and we want you to be our best man. So you'll be living with us."

Archie said, "oh that's sweet, but why me?"

Butch said, "we used to be in Team Rocket a long time ago, but they too are long gone, like your old Team Aqua. During our time in Team Rocket, our boss always seemed to favor another pair of operatives by the names of Jessie and James. While we get along better with those two nowadays, our relationship with Giovanni was forever soured."

Archie said "some of my operatives actually ran into Jessie and James before during battles with a group of kids led by one Ash Ketchum. Anyway, you got yourself a deal."

Butch, Cassidy, and Archie flew back to Vermillion City, which is where the former two had been living the past 2 years. Archie was now going to live with them until he found a place of his own.

Over the next few months, Butch and Cassidy taught Archie the art of being a best man. Pretty much what he had to do was assist Butch on the day of the wedding, be in charge of the ushers, keep the wedding rings safe until needed during the ceremony, stand next to Butch during the ceremony, act as a legal witness to the marriage and therefore sign the marriage certificate, and prepare a "best man's speech" to be read at the reception.

Finally, the day of the wedding came. The wedding was held at the Vermillion Astoria Hotel. Many well-known faces had been invited, including Ash and all his friends as a goodwill gesture to show that Butch and Cassidy had indeed been reformed. Also invited were Jessie, James and Meowth, who only really cared about eating at the reception.

Archie and Butch walked down the aisle first. Afterward, Cassidy came down, accompanied by the maid of honor, Jessebelle (who gave up on having James for her own).

The priest said, "we are gathered here today to unite one Butch Daniels and one Cassidy Beam in holy matrimony which is quite the honor, that is not to be entered into lightly, but to be taken seriously. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone here can show a good reason why they should not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

After everyone held their peace, the priest continued. "I understand that you two have made your own wedding vows."

Butch started with his, "I, Butch Daniels, take you, Cassidy Beam, to be the one I cherish for all eternity, until such as a time that my life ends."

Cassidy stated hers next, "I, Cassidy Beam, take you, Butch Daniels, to be my one and only love for all my life, that is a given, and no one else, until the day Arceus comes to take me home."

The priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Butch and Cassidy shared a passionate kiss as everyone seated applauded loudly.

Later, at the wedding reception, the best man, Archie, made his speech.

"I want to propose a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Butch Daniels. Six months ago, I did not know these two. I was just about to be released from prison, finishing up time I had served for my misdeeds as leader of Team Aqua. Since then I have come to know these two very well, and they have come a long way from their past in Team Rocket.

They have worked hard to get where they are today. And I helped a lot over the last six months, and in the process they have helped me along in my new life. I used to be bad to the bone, but I have a newfound faith in Arceus.

I wish Mr. and Mrs. Daniels the best of luck going forward. I hope that you all do the same thing. After all, today is the last day I am going to live with them. I have found an apartment. I will be moving out tomorrow. Good luck to me as well."

Everyone applauded the speech that Archie gave. These had been the best six months of his life.


	2. Excellent Friendship Adventure

_(The following takes place after Serena has won the Hoenn Grand Festival. She has moved on from Ash, thinking he has moved on to another girl in his travels. She moves into the Lumiose Gym with Clemont and Bonnie, having had developed feelings for the former while on her way back to Kalos. This is not the focus of this story however. While Bonnie, Clemont and Serena are somewhat factors in this story, it is Clemont's Chespin and Serena's Pancham who will be the stars. Clemont's Chespin')_

It was another day at the Lumiose Gym. With Serena now living there, Chespin and Pancham had to learn to get along for everyone's sake.

Chespin and Pancham often went at each other, and Clemont and Serena always had to intervene. Still, life couldn't get any better for everyone involved.

One night, Chespin and Pancham went to sleep, and dreamed about what their masters were going to do with their lives. Marriage, children, and all that jazz. And how would they fit in the picture?

When they woke up, something was different about them. Chespin said, "wow I'm so hungry...wait a minute did I just speak English? And in a voice like Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Pancham noticed that too, "you did just speak English...and for that matter so did I! And guess what my voice sounds like?"

Chespin said, "it's Po from Kung Fu Panda."

Pancham said, "we just, without any explanation whatsoever, gained the ability to talk like humans. This changes our relationship completely, Chespin."

Chespin said, "you're right, it does. I want to apologize for all the fights we got in."

Pancham said, "so do I. We bros?"

Chespin said, "yeah man, we bros". The two mammalian Pokemon entered into a brofist.

Pancham said, "how do we break this to our masters? They're gonna be shocked to learn that we can talk."

Chespin said, "well, we gotta tell them sooner or later, so we might as well tell them right now."

Clemont and Serena went to get Chespin and Pancham, and the two Pokemon said, as clear as crystal "good morning!"

Clemont and Serena were shocked. Clemont said, "Chespin, you can talk, but how?"

Serena said, "and you Pancham?"

Chespin said, "the most amazing thing happened, when me and Pancham woke up, we were able to talk like you two, and we have never been closer."

Pancham said, "after breakfast, we'd like to do some hanging out, if that is alright with you two."

Clemont said, "I guess, although this defies all probability and science."

Serena said, "go ahead, and Clemont, there is an explanation for everything."

Once breakfast was done, Chespin and Pancham went on Clemont's computer and decided to check out the website called YouTube. They remembered some T-Mobile commercials which depicted fees as insects and decided to look them up.

The first one was about someone going over to a house which was on AT&T. They thought it was very humorous. As was the second commercial which featured fees emerging from a Verizon bill.

They spent the next 2 hours listening to songs on YouTube, finding new appreciation for popular rock music with their ability to speak like humans.

After that, Chespin and Pancham decided to watch a movie, namely, Captain America: Civil War.

Chespin said, "I have new appreciation for everything now that I can speak. Let's see how good this movie is."

Pancham said, "I heard Spider-Man is in it, he's a cool superhero from what I have heard."

After the movie, Chespin turned the TV to the local news, where it showed that the Lumiose National Bank was being robbed.

Pancham said, "Chespin, we have to stop that bank robbery! We're Pokemon, and we can use our attacks to put the robbers in their place."

Chespin said, "you got a good point, Pancham, let's go get Clemont and Serena."

The two went to get Clemont and Serena, and explained the situation. Everyone went down to the bank, and Chespin and Pancham went inside to see a hostage situation.

They knew exactly what to do. Chespin said, "how's about a Pin Missile" which he launched at the robbers.

Pancham said, "I'll give them an Arm Thrust!" as he performed said attack.

Chespin then said, "Tackle!" as he brought the robbers to the ground.

Pancham finished things by saying, "now it's Dark Pulse time!" as he launched said attack on the robbers.

The robbers gave themselves up after this, and Chespin and Pancham were applauded as heroes. But they just wanted to go home and play some Wii U, which they did.

They played Hyrule Warriors.

Chespin said, "this game is a lot of fun, I wonder why Clemont doesn't play it more often."

Pancham said, "well being the Lumiose Gym Leader is a lot of work, he doesn't have a lot of free time."

Chespin said, "I think Clemont and Serena are right for each other. I don't think Ash ever showed any interest in her."

Pancham said, "I could tell, Ash probably has a girlfriend closer to his hometown."

Chespin said, "enough talk about that let's play more Hyrule Warriors."

After they were done playing Hyrule Warriors, Chespin and Pancham decided to play some board games. One board game that intrigued them in particular was Trivial Pursuit.

Chespin said, "I heard a lot about this game. It's been around over 30 years."

Pancham said, "I know, Clemont's dad played it a lot in his younger days I learned a while back."

For the next two hours, they played Trivial Pursuit. The two of them found the game quite fun.

After that they played Monopoly. Chespin said of this game, "I heard in some alternate universe there's a Pokemon edition of this game."

Pancham said, "you don't say. Anyway this looks to be very promising. I hope I don't land in jail, which is where Team Rocket should be."

Chespin said, "I'm with you on that one."

Once they were done with Monopoly, they had a chat. "You know, eventually, more and more Pokemon could gain the ability to talk," Pancham said, "and as that happens, Pokemon should be granted equal rights to humans."

Chespin said, "that's something to think about in the future, buddy. There's all kinds of things we still don't know about out there, that we need to go and see for ourselves."

Pancham agreed. "Our universe is only as big as where Clemont and Serena go. But in the end, where will they head on to?"

Chespin said, "only time will tell my friend."


	3. A Date in Gracedia

"Here we are girls, isn't it romantic?" Max arrived with his three dates, Bonnie, Mira and Vivi Winstrate to Gracidea to have a picnic.

"Wow, this place is beautiful Max, who would have thought there was such beauty here?" Bonnie said.

"I can see some Shaymin here already, aren't they cute?" asked Vivi.

"I've heard so much about this place, but this is the first time I've actually been here. Now, let's get to eating" said Mira.

Bonnie's brother Clemont and his girlfriend Serena prepared a nice lunch for the four, such was the specialty of Kalos and its inhabitants.

"My friend Ash has been here before, he witnessed a ceremony in which many Shaymin transform into their Sky Forme and fly away to start a garden like this in another place" Max said.

Bonnie said, "that's amazing" as she and her Dedenne went over to the nearby flower field to pick some flowers, which were also called Gracidea.

Mira said, "good idea Bonnie, let's all pick some flowers to take home with us" and picked some flowers from the field as well.

Vivi said, "I'm gonna take some flowers home too" and went over and picked some flowers herself.

Max after he finished eating, picked some flowers for himself just like the others did.

In the background, the Shaymin were in the area for a reason. Indeed, they were going to transform into their Sky Forme and fly away to start a new Gracidea garden somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Max and his dates took pictures of the area to keep as souvenirs. Max said, "take a look at that glacier!" and everyone turned to look at the glacier. They took pictures of it.

Next they looked up at the mountain and saw a temple. They climbed the mountain, with a little help from Mira's Abra, merely using Teleport, and went inside the temple.

There they saw a sleeping Regigigas. It was the same Regigigas who saved the day back when Ash, Dawn and Brock were in the area several years back.

They teleported back outside just in time to see the ceremony. It was quite the sight to see for the four of them. Ash, Brock and Dawn got to see this years ago. Now it was their turn to see it. This turned out to be quite the picnic for Max, Bonnie, Mira, and Vivi.

They had quite a story to tell everyone when they got back home.

"Max, this was the best date ever, I can't wait to see how you top this one. How are you gonna top this one?" Bonnie said.

Mira followed with "it's gonna be pretty hard to top seeing a Shaymin transformation ceremony, so come up with something really good Max, something that will exceed all expectations."

Vivi concurred, "I'm sure you can top this, I have faith in you Max, surely you already have something planned for us all for our next date? What is it I don't like surprises that much you know."

Max said, "well, we're going on vacation to New York City, we're gonna see one of the biggest cities in the world. Everyone wants to go there at some point in their lives, so what do you think?"

The girls were all excited at the prospect of going to New York City. But for now, the date at Gracidea was to conclude with a campout for one night. Max brought everything needed to camp out.

Max said, "today isn't quite over girls though, we're camping the night out!"

Bonnie said, "this day just keeps getting better, I even see you bought camping gear Max."

Mira said, "it's all here, as clear as day, tents, sleeping bags, fuel for campfires, all we need to camp out the night here at Gracidea."

Vivi said, "I've never been camping before Max, this is surely going to be exciting. What are we going to do?"

Max said, "I got the latest best-selling books for me to read to you. How does 'A Dog's Purpose' sound to you girls?"

They all said it would be a good read for the night. They could also listen to music on a portable radio with batteries Max brought with him.

As night fell, Max and his girlfriends cooked stuff like s'mores on the campfire. This was surely a date for everyone involved to remember.

When everyone went to sleep that night, they all had dreams about the ceremony they saw today. They were really pleasant dreams.

They also had dreams of what they would do when they were all grown up. They had only become adolescents by now, but they still had a lot of things to thing about for their future and what it could bring to them.

When morning came the next day, everyone woke up, and realized it was just about time to leave Gracidea.

Max said, "well, it's time we bid farewell to Gracidea, we sure had a good time here didn't we?"

Bonnie said, "we sure did Max, maybe we can come here again someday?"

Mira said, "I'd love to witness another one of these ceremonies involving the Shaymin. It was quite the spectacle."

Vivi said, "we should come back here sometime in the future. The Shaymin are so cute and cuddly. I wish I had one for my own."

On cue, two Charizard flew in.

Max said, "it's Ash and Alain's Charizard. They are here to pick us up and take us home."

Max and the girls packed everything up before hopping on the two Charizard which took them back to Lumiose City.

It was quite amazing how the two Charizard could fly those long distances.

But anyway, this was a day Max and his girlfriends would never forget. Soon though, New York City awaited the four of them. This time around they would be taking a plane. Thankfully none of them had a fear of planes. They were ready to take on anything as far as romantic getaways went.


	4. Five Dates Around Sinnoh

Dawn and Kenny planned five dates over 12 months in Sinnoh. They could only meet five times in the next 12 months between September of this year and August of next because Kenny was following his father Jeff Bebe's band, Stillwater, on tour throughout the United States.

The first date they went on was in Jubilife City, where their favorite hockey team, the Pittsburgh Penguins, were playing an exhibition game against the local team the Jubilife Jazz.

They were Penguins fans because they both started with the penguin Pokemon Piplup. They were actually on hand to see the Stanley Cup victory parade the previous summer.

"Kind of neat the Penguins are in town for this game, huh Dawn?" Kenny said.

"The Jublife Jazz are pretty good themselves, even though their best player of all time, Tom Bradford, is now serving a prison sentence for Pokemon trafficking." Dawn said.

When the puck was dropped, the Penguins captain Sidney Crosby won the faceoff. Of course this was an exhibition game so the stats would not count.

"You know Dawn, the presentation of Hockey Night in Sinnoh is modeled off CBC's Hockey Night in Canada, even using the old theme for the CBC program", Kenny said.

Dawn said, "I didn't know that".

Kenny said, "of course HNIS uses a cover version by rock band Klondike who is from Snowpoint City, who we are going to see in a couple months."

The Penguins ended up winning the game 3-1.

Their next date was in Hearthome City, where they went to the premiere of a movie – in particular, the biopic of famous Pokemon coordinator Ramon Hernandez.

Kenny said, "back in his day, he was the most dominant coordinator. He won the Grand Festival in every region that held Contests."

Dawn said, "was he popular with the ladies?"

Kenny said, "very, he could have just about any woman he ever wanted."

Dawn said, "who was his biggest rival?"

Kenny said, "everyone, he was so dominant that everyone considered him a rival."

Many famous names in the world of Pokemon contests were also at the premiere. Like Dawn and Kenny's friend Zoey. Dawn's mother Johanna was also at the premiere of the movie as well.

The movie lasted two hours and 23 minutes.

After the movie, Kenny said, "this was the best movie I have ever seen, what did you think of it Dawn?"

Dawn said, "I think it was very good, Ramon Hernandez is indeed a living legend that will be remembered for generations."

Kenny said, "I shall see you in January in Snowpoint City, when we go see Klondike in concert."

Dawn said, "it's a date, and I can't wait to see them too."

January came, and Dawn and Kenny met up again to see their favorite band, the hair band Klondike, in concert in Snowpoint City.

Klondike has been very popular since their formation in 1980. Their most popular songs have been themed around winter and the cold in general.

Kenny said, "this is the first time that we get to see Klondike in concert, I'm so excited!"

Dawn said, "me too, we got really good seats for this show."

Klondike typically performed their concerts in cold-weather cities during the winter, and played at least one show in Snowpoint City every year.

Klondike started their show with their first hit, "Northern Lights".

Kenny said, "this song is about the lead singer having actually seen the Northern Lights as a child."

Dawn said, "that's cool, I would love to see the Northern Lights myself."

Kenny said, "he's from Alaska."

Dawn said, "Klondike has gained a lot more popularity in recent years for their covers of songs from 'Frozen', in particular 'Let It Go'."

Kenny said, "I'd love to see that movie, but I haven't had the chance."

Dawn said, "you should see it, it's really good."

Kenny said, "maybe I will, once the Stillwater tour comes to a close."

Their next date was in April in Oreburgh City. They went to a very fancy restaurant that they got reservations for back in January when they last met. The place was called, "A Taste to Remember".

Kenny said, "this is a very popular place Dawn, so you have to reserve months in advance, I made a point to get our reservations after our last date at the Klondike concert."

Dawn said, "it sure is very fancy, and the food is very expensive."

Kenny said, "I have a lot of money because of my famous father, so, don't be afraid to splurge a little."

Indeed, stuff on the menu was quite expensive. Dawn took Kenny's advice and got something that was 50 dollars for dinner.

Kenny got something that was 60 dollars, and the meals were worth every penny.

Dawn and Kenny really liked this place, and said they would consider going again.

They even got appetizers and dessert to top off the night.

So, the restaurant lived up to its name. For Dawn and Kenny, it really was a taste to remember.

They had time for one more date before Stillwater's tour was over in August in a few months.

Their last date before the Stillwater tour was over would be in July in Veilstone City.

They decided to attend a musical. Namely, an adaptation of the movie The Curious Case of Benjamin Button.

Kenny said, "everything is being turned into a musical nowadays. The movie was good, I'd like to see how the musical turns out."

Dawn said, "if you put your mind to it anything can be made into a musical. I'd love to see Watchmen: The Musical."

The two made their way into the theater and sat down in their seats. As the opening musical number began, Dawn and Kenny wondered how a man could be born fully aged, and then age backwards.

Then again, they had seen the movie.

After the musical was over, Kenny remarked, "that was the best thing I have ever seen. It's amazing how these musical versions of movies are so good."

Dawn said, "I wonder what they will come up with next. Maybe Friday the 13th: The Musical?"

Kenny said, "we'll see about that, after all, there is Sweeney Todd".

After Stillwater's tour concluded in August, Dawn and Kenny were able to start seeing each other more regularly.

As for what their future held? Only time will tell.


	5. I Will Survive

At first she was afraid she was petrified. She kept thinking she couldn't live without him by his side.

Serena had spent the past several months on her own, recovering from a nasty breakup with her former boyfriend Trevor Kaufman.

All these nights, she had thought all about how Trevor had done her wrong. In the process, she became a stronger woman than she had ever been before.

She had entered into a new healthier relationship with the Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont. She felt they had a better connection than she and Trevor. The fact that they both previously traveled together was a major factor in this.

The two of them were at Serena's house, just coming home from a date, when the most unexpected surprise awaited her. Her ex-boyfriend, Trevor was sitting on the couch, wanting to patch things up with Serena.

Serena said, "and so you're back from outer space". Trevor said, "Serena, I can explain."

Serena was not real pleased to see him, "I just walked in to find you here without that look upon your face."

Trevor said, "Serena, I was under a lot of pressure to pay off some gambling debts and it really put a lot of stress on me. That is why I was so cruel to you. I really want you back."

Serena said, "I knew I was forgetting something. I should have changed that stupid lock! Trevor, I would have made you leave your key if I had known for one second you'd be back to bother me."

Clemont said, "time for me to interject, go on now go, walk out the door, turn around now, you're not welcome anymore."

Serena said to Clemont, "Trevor here was the one that tried to hurt me with goodbye."

Clemont said, "I can see that. What else did he try to do that was so wrong?"

Serena said, "for starters, he'd thought I'd crumble after the relationship ended, that I'd lay down and die. But not I. I will survive."

Trevor said, "that was the old me, Serena. I have changed for the better."

Serena said, "so have I. As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, for I've got all my life to live and all my love to give."

Trevor said, "but don't give your love to this nerd. At least I have class being a photographer."

Clemont said, "watch what you're saying buddy, I've improved as an inventor in recent years. My inventions don't blow up like they used to. Now, what were you saying Serena?"

Serena said, "it took all the strength I had just not to fall apart."

Indeed, for many many months, Serena kept trying hard to mend the pieces of her broken heart. She spent countless nights feeling sorry for herself, "I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high" she said.

And now she was somebody new. She was no longer the chained-up little person still in love with Trevor, saying "and so you felt like dropping in, and just expect me to be free, and now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me."

Trevor said "Serena, I had no idea that was how you felt when you were around me. But I have changed, I can be a better man for the future of our relationship."

Serena said, "I just got through saying I am done with you Trevor, I'm with Clemont now. As a parting gift I am going to make you opera cake."

Serena went into the kitchen and prepared the desert for Trevor to take home with him. It took several hours, but after all was said and done, the opera cake was finished.

Serena said, "Trevor, this is the last thing I am doing for you. Eat a piece of this opera cake for a while, and then forget I ever existed. That is the best thing you can do now Trevor."

Trevor said, "I guess this is goodbye Serena. You and Clemont have a good relationship together. Maybe I will forget about you. Someday I will find the right woman for me, until then nothing can top this cake."

Serena said, "one more thing Trevor, leave your key, I have that stupid lock changed in the morning too just as a precaution."

With that Trevor and Serena were out of each other's lives.

Clemont said, "it took a lot of guts Serena to throw Trevor out of your life for good like that. You really have become stronger since things ended badly between you two. How about making me an opera cake tomorrow night?"

Serena said, "we'll see. You have been a great lover and a great friend over the years. I've survived worse things than this, and I will survive this too. I've got you on my side."

Clemont said, "just one question, did Trevor really have all those gambling debts pushing down on him?"

Serena said, "yes he did, I learned about it from Ash, I didn't talk about it with Trevor because well, I thought nothing of it at the time, but it still didn't excuse his behavior."

Clemont and Serena seemed like a perfect pair. Was it destiny that they were meant to be together? Or was it pure circumstance. Either way, they went well together.

Trevor learned from his mistakes with Serena and entered into a new relationship with Shauna. He never once mentioned Serena's name during his time together with Shauna, as if he never met her before.

It just goes to show that some relationships can last a lifetime, while others, no matter how hard they try, were simply never meant to be. Love works in mysterious ways, you never know when you just might find the one. Anything can happen in Kalos, the region of romance.

And if you have a particular bad ending to one relationship, don't worry, you will survive, as long as you know how to love you will stay alive.


	6. Scary Good Time

Tonight was a big night for Brock and May. They were going to go to a Halloween dance in Petalburg City. All of their friends had dates too. Ash was going with Zoey. Misty was going with Clemont.

May was dressing up as Lynn Loud from The Loud House. Brock was dressing as Nick Fury. Brock said to May, "so, Lynn is like, your favorite Loud?"

May said, "well, I pretty much had a choice between Lynn, Luna and Luan, and since Lynn is as energetic as I am I chose her. What's your story?"

Brock said, "Nick Fury is my favorite Marvel character. Too bad he doesn't curse like other Samuel L. Jackson movie characters. He really needs to, that is a major part of what makes Jackson so good as an actor."

Brock and May drove over to the Petalburg Community Center where the Halloween dance was being held. It was being organized by May's parents, who pretty much are the leaders of the whole city given that Norman is the Gym Leader in Petalburg.

There were much refreshments about. Norman and Caroline had planned this for quite a long time, pretty much the entire month.

The DJ played his first song, Maneater by Hall and Oates.

Brock and May thought of this song as not very fitting for Halloween despite its title. Brock said, "don't let the title fool you, this isn't about a monster".

May said, "I agree, there are better songs for this dance. Want to go get some punch Brock?"

Brock said, "not a bad idea May." The two went over to the refreshments table and got some punch.

The next song the DJ played was Monster by Paramore.

Brock said, "I've heard this song before, it's Halloween related in title only".

May said, "where did the DJ get his song ideas?"

The DJ said, "it gets better as the night goes on"

The DJ's next song was a more fitting song for the dance. Bark at the Moon by Ozzy Osbourne.

May said, "now this is Halloween music."

The DJ said, "told you it would get better".

Brock and May went over to get some refreshments as the guitar-driven song played.

Brock said, "May, want to go get a shake after the dance tonight?"

May said, "sure, dear, the diner across the street should be open still. I think they're open 24 hours a day actually."

The DJ said, "here's something you might not recognize" and then played Night of the Living Dead by The Misfits.

Brock said, "I recognize the plot of the song, it's retelling the movie Night of the Living Dead"

May said, "I saw that movie, couldn't sleep for days."

The DJ then played the song everybody waited for – the Monster Mash.

Everybody, including Brock and May, began dancing to the song.

For many people, this was the definitive Halloween song.

Next on the playlist was Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon. This was a favorite among those dressed as werewolves or similar creatures.

Brock said, "when are we going to do the Time Warp?"

May said, "perhaps soon. I'm eager to do it too."

The DJ said, "I was just getting to it, here's the Time Warp" and began to play that song.

As with the Monster Mash, everyone at the dance did the Time Warp. This was perhaps the most popular song from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

As the night went on more Halloween-themed songs were played by the DJ. The DJ at one point managed to play Tricked from The Loud House.

May said, "where did he get that song?"

The DJ said, "I have my sources".

Tricked was a big hit with the crowd. It was something they did not expect to hear as it was from a TV show.

The DJ played Phantom of the Opera from the musical of the same name as well.

At least one dancegoer was dressed as the Phantom. He said, "I actually saw that musical back in Castellia City".

The big finale was Enter Sandman by Metallica. The DJ said, "we are just about to wrap things up here at Petalburg Community Center. We hope you had a scary good time."

Brock said, "I sure did, this was the best night of my entire life. How about you May?"

May said, "I really enjoyed going to this Halloween dance. My parents did a really good job setting this up. Based on the audience response it might be an annual event."

The DJ said "and it's off to never never land we go! Thank you all for attending. We hope to see you next year. This just might be an annual thing because you liked it so much."

After Brock and May left the Community Center, they went across the street to Tyler's 24-Hour Diner.

They had the best milkshakes in the city, and of course they had a wide variety to choose from.

Brock said, "they have a seasonal special milkshake – the Orange Scream."

May said, "let's get a couple!"

The waitress said, "welcome to Tyler's 24-Hour Diner, the best milkshakes in Petalburg, how may I be of service this evening?"

Brock said, "2 Orange Scream milkshakes for us, that will be all."

The waitress said, "2 Orange Scream milkshakes, coming right up!"

May said, "so Brock, you look very good in that Nick Fury costume you know."

Brock said, "thanks, I spent a lot of time on it."

The waitress brought out their milkshakes, and the two sipped on them a little.

Brock said, "this is very good."

May said, "I like it too. Tastes like an orange creamsicle."

Brock said, "that is the very first thing I thought of as well."

The two finished their milkshakes and went on their ways.

Brock said, "it was nice seeing you May, we should get together again sometime."

May said, "we'll keep in touch. Maybe we can get together again around Christmas or somewhere after New Year's Day".


	7. Spring Breakin'

"Here we are, Las Vegas! Bring on spring break!" Red said.

"Not just any spring break, MTV Spring Break!" Yellow said.

Red and Yellow have been wanting to go to an MTV Spring Break for years. This year was the first year they finally could afford to do it. They particularly enjoyed MTV for the show "The Real Smash Bros.", which showed the everyday lives of the Super Smash Bros. fighters, and had a particular interest in the Pokemon fighters.

They checked into their hotel first. They went into separate rooms to change into their swimsuits and headed towards the Palms where MTV was holding Spring Break festivities.

Red said, "there's quite a lot of people here. They sure got in their money's worth."

Yellow said, "and we sure did too. No one knows Spring Break better than MTV."

A lot of people were playing with a big beach ball. Red and Yellow decided to join in on the fun.

In the process they made some new friends, even though they would most likely never see them again after Spring Break was over.

An MTV VJ, Jet Harris, spotted Red and Yellow and invited them to come up on stage.

Jet said, "hello welcome to MTV Spring Break, you must be a young couple I assume, how far did you come to be here?"

Red said, "we are not even from the United States, we came from a land very far away."

Yellow said, "a land known as Kanto, not to be confused with the area of Japan of the same name."

Jet said, "yeah, that is very far away."

Red said, "we really like the show The Real Smash Bros., one of the best TV shows ever created."

Yellow said, "the Pokemon fighters are our favorite fighters, you see."

Jet said, "yeah that is one of our top-rated shows. And we got a new Smash game coming out real soon for the Switch. The show is gonna be changing its cast real soon. Be on the lookout for departures and new additions to the cast. We already know that some Inklings from the Splatoon series are coming on to the show later this year."

Red said, "I can't wait to see who else will be joining the cast, the suspense is getting to me."

Yellow said, "I'm hoping for Dixie Kong to get on the show, she's a really cool character."

So Red and Yellow left the stage after being interviewed by the MTV VJ. They were delighted that they got to talk about their favorite show on the network with him.

They went to a concert stage where a band known as Pika Power was performing.

Red said, "they're one of my favorite bands, this is another reason why we came here. One of my favorite songs by them is 'I've Got a Secret to Tell'."

Yellow said, "I like these guys too. I have all their albums. I've been getting them since I was like 10 years old."

After the band finished performing, Red and Yellow decided to go back to their hotel room and get dressed. There was one other reason they chose Las Vegas for spring break – the casinos in the city.

Red said, "the casinos here are nothing like the ones back in our home region, they have a wider selection of games."

Yellow said, "and we both got pairs of lucky Buneary's feet too. This should be very interesting."

The two went to the MGM Grand Casino.

Red went to a blackjack table. The Buneary's feet paid off, as he won the maximum amount allowed at the table before he was sent away.

Yellow went to a slot machine. She kept getting all 7s.

Red put all his money on one number at a roulette table. The Buneary's feet did its work again, as he won again.

At the end of the day, Red and Yellow won a lot of money.

They had dinner at the MGM Grand too. The buffet was what they decided on since just about everything looked good on the menu.

Since they had a lot of money, the next day they decided to go shopping for some souvenirs.

Where better to do so than the Vegas Golden Knights Team Shop at T-Mobile Arena?

They bought numerous Golden Knights items, which were a real hot commodity given that in only their first season of existence, the Golden Knights were going to the Stanley Cup Playoffs.

Red and Yellow thought it would be a real Cinderella story if the Knights ended up winning the Cup in Year 1 – no modern-era expansion team ever won its league's title in its first year of existence. Now the Golden Knights have the chance to make that happen. There's a first time for everything.

Throughout Spring Break, Red and Yellow enjoyed Las Vegas. It was a nice 21st birthday present for Yellow.

She had decided to spend her 21st birthday in Las Vegas back when she was 15.

Not even a mass shooting back in September of 2017 could put a damper on those plans.

And there was no better person to spend it with than her boyfriend, Red.

Who knows what kind of adventures await Red and Yellow in the coming years? Will they get married? Will they have children?

All they knew was that they had the best time of their lives ever in Las Vegas.

"I sure enjoyed Las Vegas, I hope to come back again someday in the future", Yellow said as she boarded the plane back home.

"I liked it here too. There was so many things to do here. I can't believe they actually have an NHL team now. For years this city was off limits as to placing a major league sports franchise due to the gambling establishments here." Red said.

"In a few years there will be an NFL team arriving, the Raiders will be moving from Oakland" Yellow said.

"Let's see how that works out", Red said.


	8. Drive By

Gary Oak was driving around the streets of Viridian City. He had no woman in his life since a one-night stand a long time ago with a woman named Lillie over in Alola.

He thought it was the best night he ever had in his life when he was on vacation there. But it was nothing more than a one-night stand to Lillie.

As Gary was driving the streets, on one side of a street he saw what he thought was a woman who looked like Lillie.

But he thought it couldn't be Lillie since she wanted nothing to do with him after that night. But after taking a closer look at her, he realized the truth. It was her. It was Lillie.

He drove up to her. He was very excited to see her after all this time. He wanted to make clear his feelings for her.

As he drove up to her, she was surprised to see him after all this time. "Gary, is that really you? I never thought I would see you again", she said.

Gary said in response, "Lillie, I didn't think I would find you in Viridian City either. Your being here came as a shock to me. But now that you are here, I need to get this off my chest."

Lillie said, "what do you need to say so bad Gary?"

Gary said, "Lillie, that one night was more than just right."

Lillie said, "what do you mean?"

Gary said, "I didn't leave you because I was all through. I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell, because, I really fell for you."

Lillie was surprised to hear that Gary was actually saying that he was in love with her. She had thought all this time that that the one night they spent together didn't mean much to him. To find out she was wrong came as a shock to her.

Lillie started to say something, "I had no idea you felt this way. I thought all this time this was just a meaningless night to you."

Gary was not finished with what he had to say. What he said just now was the only the tip of the iceberg. He continued.

"Lillie, I swear to you that I will be there for you. This is not a drive-by. I'm just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply garbage bag to hold my love. When you move me everything is groovy."

Lillie was taking a lot of time to process this. What was previously thought to have been a one-night stand turned out to be something more to Gary.

He now wanted a full-fledged relationship. But what was Lillie going to say to that?

"I really don't know what to say," Lillie said, "this is taking a lot of time to process. A relationship like this requires a lot of commitment. I'm thinking to myself, 'can I do this?' And also, 'do I want to do this?' So much thought is being put into this."

Gary said, "I was on the other side of a downward spiral when my love for you went viral. And I loved you every mile I flew away from Alola. But now here we are, together again. Let's skip the 'how you been?', and get down to the 'more than friends' at last. Because that one night was still the highlight. I didn't need you until I came to."

Lillie was thinking to herself, "now that I think about it, Gary does seem like a nice guy. He was the only man who ever showed any real appreciation for me. If I turn him away, I may never get another chance like this again."

Gary was hoping that Lillie would say yes. She was the only woman who really brought him happiness. He thought that if she turned him down, he would never get another woman like her ever again.

So much was riding on Lillie's decision. Lillie finally began to speak.

"Gary, I've been thinking. That one night we spent together in Alola, meant more than I thought it did. You are a very nice guy. Now I feel that men like you don't come around very often. So I feel that if I turn you away, I may not get a chance at someone like you for a very long time. I really love you Gary. I just didn't realize it until now."

Gary said, "I knew that night together in Alola meant a lot to both of us. Why are you walking on the street anyway Lillie? Hop in my car, and let's begin our new life together."

Lillie said, "I've been waiting to hear those words for quite a long time. I think we make the perfect couple don't we Gary?"

Gary said, "sure we do. I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Gary Oak. My grandfather will be stoked to have a granddaughter-in-law."

Lillie said, "and Gladion will be thrilled to have a brother-in-law, and my mom will be excited to have a son-in-law."

Gary said, "but for now, let's take things one step at a time. Let's not rush things, if that is alright with you Lillie?"

Lillie said, "that is the perfect plan Gary. Married life will come in good time."

Gary and Lillie drove off to their new life together, living in Viridian City. Gary knew that if he had faith, his love would come back to him. And she did. He said what he needed to say to her, and in the process, made her realize that she loved him as well.

It's not often that a one-night stand turns out to be something more than that. For Gary and Lillie, it turned out to be something special. It was the beginning of a relationship that will carry them together for the rest of their lives.

And all it took was a chance encounter on the streets of Viridian City to make them realize that they loved each other.


	9. Static Bond

It was Saturday at Aina's Kitchen, the restaurant run by Mallow's family.

Ash and the other Pokemon School students were happily eating lunch at the restaurant.

"I await the lesson plan Professor Kukui is gonna give us this week," Ash said.

"Can we not talk about school for just two days? This food is very amazing!" Lana said.

"I know it is, my family makes it," Mallow said.

"Do you have any recipes that have been passed down for generations?" Kiawe said?

"Those would be very interesting." Sophocles said.

"It just so happens many of my family's recipes have indeed been passed down for generations. And when I have children, I will pass the recipes to them," Mallow said.

As the students were eating their lunch, 3 young people walked into the restaurant. They were very familiar faces to Ash.

They walked over to where Ash and his friends were eating.

"Ash, nice to see you again", the blonde-haired boy said.

"Clemont? What are you doing here in Alola?" Ash said. He soon noticed that Serena and Bonnie were with him. "Serena, Bonnie, what are you two here for as well?"

Serena said, "we all have some wonderful news. During my time in Hoenn, I won the Grand Festival, and I heard that you had enrolled in the Pokemon School."

Clemont said, "me and Bonnie also heard you enrolled. While Serena was competing in Contests, I finally found my rhythm as an inventor. My inventions don't blow up anymore! See?"

Bonnie said "now that my big brother and Serena have accomplished major goals, all three of us are going to join you all in the Pokemon school, starting this Monday. It will be just like old times."

Ash said, "wow, I never would have expected that, but it's nice to see you all again."

Bonnie's Dedenne detected a peculiar electric charge near Sophocles. He jumped out of his bag, onto the floor, and walked to where Sophocles' Togedemaru was eating.

Sophocles asked Bonnie, "um Bonnie, what gender is your Dedenne?"

Bonnie said, "Dedenne's a boy, why?"

Sophocles said, "looks like Dedenne is taking a particular interest in my Togedemaru. And it's looking more and more like she's becoming interested in him."

The humans looked down at the scene of Dedenne and Togedemaru bonding.

Bonnie said, "aww, Dedenne's got a girlfriend!"

Sophocles said, "I've been looking for a partner for Togedemaru for a while now. Ash's Pikachu didn't seem too interested in her, seemed like he was taken." Little did Sophocles know that Pikachu really was taken.

Bonnie said, "after each day of school we'll have Dedenne and Togedemaru spend a lot of time together so that they can get to know each other more."

Sophocles said, "that's a good idea Bonnie."

After all this, everyone introduced themselves to each other formally.

The next Monday after school, Bonnie and Sophocles got their electric rodents together for some quality time on the beach.

Dedenne walked up to Togedemaru and said "(hello there)".

Togedemaru said to Dedenne "(hello to you too)."

Dedenne showed off electrical charges from his cheeks. "(That's very impressive, but watch this,)" Togedemaru said.

Togedemaru showed off larger electrical charges from her cheeks.

"(Cool, I wish mine were as big,)" Dedenne said.

"(So how did you first meet your master?)" Togedemaru said.

"(Well actually the little girl's older brother is my master, he just lets her take care of me,)" Dedenne said.

"(Oh, I see,)" Togedemaru said.

"(We first encountered in the route on the way to Santalune City in Kalos. The little girl wanted to take care of me so bad. She asked her older brother to catch me. A black-haired boy helped him try to catch me, but a Fletchling stole a Berry from me that I was about to eat. The black-haired boy later caught the Fletchling, and a while later I appeared to the blonde boy again.

I stole some food from the group of kids as a way of luring them. I got lost with the black-haired boy's Pikachu. We became friends, and saved each other from some really bad people. The blonde boy caught me, let me out of my Pokemon and put me in his sister's care from then on out.)"

"(That's a very interesting story,)" Togedemaru said.

"(How did you first meet your master?)" Dedenne said.

"(I can't remember it's been so long since I first met him. I just know that he is the perfect master for me, because he specializes in Pokemon of my primary type. He also likes to invent things,)" Togedemaru said.

"(My master is an inventor too. For the longest time his inventions would either blow up or go haywire in some fashion. But now he seems to have gotten the hang of inventing things. Maybe it was spending time with that black-haired boy and that girl who was into fashion that helped. That girl is so right for him, I know it. And she knows deep down that the black-haired boy is really not right for her, my master is,)" Dedenne said.

"(And now that I think about it, Ash's Pikachu isn't the right one for me. You are Dedenne. You are a very nice hamster. Pikachu acts strange whenever I get close to him, an indication that he seems to be taken by another. I don't know who has taken him, but he has a girl already. And that girl is waiting for him to return to her, someday. But we're here with each other now, and we will be together, for a good long time, because your master is now a student at the Pokemon School,)" Togedemaru said.

"(I have a feeling we were meant for each other too, I don't know when we'll be able to breed yet, but let's take things slowly. Breeding will come eventually, we don't want to get into things too quickly. A lot of relationships that do that fall apart at the seams because of it I notice,)" Dedenne said.

"(Slow and steady wins the race,)" Togedemaru said.

Dedenne and Togedemaru were optimistic about what the future had in store for the two of them. They felt that fate brought them together, and indeed it may have. This night was going to be the first of many nights they were going to spend together. And whether Pikachu would see his mate, Dawn's Buneary, again, that was in Arceus' hands. This night was all about Dedenne and Togedemaru.


	10. Death and Romance

It was a somber day inside Paniola Ranch. Several months back, Rango had been diagnosed terminal liver cancer and only given a few months to live.

Now the day had come. Rango was on his deathbed, and his children and wife were at his side, as was a priest to carry Rango into the afterlife and a doctor to pronounce death when it came.

Rango began to speak his last words. "Mimo, you have been a good little girl through all this. You will grow up to be a strong woman and one day succeed Kiawe as a Trial Captain. Sima, you have been good to me all these years, don't forget about me when I am gone. Kiawe, you most important of all. You are the man of the ranch now. I expect you to take good care of things around here. I will see you all in the next life."

Rango stopped speaking, and the doctor came to feel his pulse. "Time of death, 10:42", the doctor said.

The priest said, "he is with Arceus now. If you wish to make funeral arrangements, meet with me at the church."

A few days later, the funeral for Rango was held, a large number of people who knew him as the head of the ranch came. Most importantly, everyone who knew Kiawe at the Pokemon School also came.

"Thank you, guys, you have no idea how much this means to me for you all to be here, especially you Lana," Kiawe said.

"It's really hard when a family member passes," Professor Kukui said.

"And we want nothing more than to be there in your time of need," Ash said.

"We all know how much your father meant to you Kiawe," Mallow said

"So it would have been rude of all of us not to show up here today," Lillie said.

"You need all the love and support you can get," Sophocles said.

"And I will give you all my love right on demand," Lana said.

"Again, thanks guys for coming to the funeral," Kiawe said.

With all the mourners sat down in their seats, Kiawe went up to the podium to give his eulogy for his father.

"My father was a hard-working man for his entire life. He did this on multiple fronts – working on the family ranch, and raising a family. He began his association with the family ranch as a young child working for my grandfather.

As he got older, he worked his way up the company ladder. When my grandfather passed on, my father became company president.

One day, he met the person that became my mother, and she began taking care of the Pokemon on the ranch, but more importantly, through her, I entered his life, and later, so did Mimo. For the rest of his life dad worked hard to provide for this family, giving me and Mimo jobs at the ranch even.

When we all found out that he had cancer and only a few months left to live, naturally, we were all devastated, but we made the last few months of his life the best. And now he is in a better place. I'm going to continue our family legacy as the new president of the ranch."

After the funeral, Kiawe returned to the family farm. Lana followed him there.

Lana said to him, "hey, how are you doing?"

Kiawe said, "oh I'm doing OK considering I've just buried father. It's going to be tough without him around."

Lana said, "yeah, I can imagine."

Kiawe said, "he showed my family a lot of things, now I'm going to be the man of the ranch. Between that, Trial Captain, and Pokemon School I'm going to have a real busy life."

Lana said, "it's not all bad, you have your friends, but most importantly, you have me, the one girl you turn to when you need to get something off your chest."

Kiawe said, "yeah Lana, I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You've been the most good to me out of all the fellow students in the Pokemon School, especially the girls. I'd love to have you as my wife so that we could have children to pass the family business onto."

Lana said, "I'd love that too, there's still a lot of living left to do before we get to that though. We are pretty young still."

Kiawe said, "young we are. I wonder what's gonna happen when we all graduate from the Pokemon School?"

Lana said, "I don't know, we will just have to wait and find out what happens when it comes to that point, won't we?"

Kiawe said, "that we will."

Lana and Kiawe talked for a good long while about many things. They really enjoyed being in the company of one another. Some friendships just are stronger than others. They get stronger to the point of romantic feelings developing between a man and a woman.

Lana and Kiawe have gotten to that point already, but they are young people, and still have much to do before they can even consider the idea of getting married.

One thing they haven't done yet is tell everyone else they know that they are lovers. They plan to do so when the time is right. They want to keep it between themselves for right now, because to them, keeping a secret is actually fun in this regard.

They also don't know how everyone else will take the news that the two of them are an item. Will it come as a surprise, a shock? Will they be happy for them? They have to be prepared for every possibility that they can imagine.

Two people they that they aren't ready to tell are Lana's sisters. They might just get a little too excited at the idea of their sister being in a romantic relationship with a boy. Lana doesn't want that now does she? She probably does not want that.


	11. When Geek Marries Chic

Today was the day that Clemont E. Brown and Serena Lemieux were going to be joined together in holy matrimony.

The wedding was taking place at the Lumiose City Ritz-Carlton Hotel, which had been booked months in advance by the couple to be.

Because it was bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding, Clemont and Serena booked separate rooms to stay in as a means of keeping them from seeing each other too early.

In Clemont's room, Clemont was with his best man, Rick Sanchez, and his groomsmen, Ash Ketchum, Drew Rose, Kenny Bebe, Kiawe Hale, and Sophocles Palakiko. He also invited Cilan Mills to be a groomsman, but he couldn't make it, because as I said before, no one ever leaves Twin Peaks. Ever.

Brock couldn't be a groomsman because he was busy rehearsing with Soul Power, for whom he is the male lead vocalist. Soul Power was booked to be musical entertainment at the reception.

Clemont had chosen Rick Sanchez to be his best man because it was him that showed him how to be a better inventor during an apprenticeship.

"Rick, I wouldn't be where I am as an inventor today if it wasn't for you. That's why you're my best man today. Before I met you, most of my inventions were blowing up or going haywire in some sort of fashion. Now all my inventions work without a hitch," Clemont said.

"I'm proud to be your best man, Clemont. Most of the people who know me don't regard me highly. But you are a fabulous exception. I'm so glad I'm able to find someone like you who really tolerates me. All the adventures we went on with Morty too, you never criticized me once, unlike my grandson. You were patient with me throughout everything. So congratulations on your big day, Clemont," Rick said, belching a few times throughout.

Ash said to Clemont, "so this is the scientist you apprenticed with for some time?"

Clemont said, "yes, a lot of people don't seem to like him, I don't see why, he's really a great guy."

Drew said, "I don't know anything about him to say anything."

Kenny said, "what adventures did you go on with these Rick and Morty guys?"

Kiawe said, "good question Kenny."

Sophocles said, "we'd like to know what interesting characters you met".

Clemont said, "well, we went on all sorts of adventures throughout different universes and met different creatures."

Clemont told stories of his adventures with Rick and Morty to pass time before the wedding.

Over in Serena's room, Serena was putting on her dress. In her room was the maid of honor, Clemont's younger sister Bonnie who was now 18, and several other bridesmaids.

Some of the bridesmaids were other friends of Ash: Misty Waterflower, May Maple, Dawn Diamond, Lillie McHale, Lana Kahue, and Mallow Māhoe. Iris North-Mills couldn't come for the same reasons as Cilan.

The other bridesmaids were the five oldest Loud children, second cousins of Serena on her mother's side: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn.

Serena said, "I got over Ash well after he left Kalos, but Clemont was the best consolation prize I could have. I'm so glad I'm marrying him today."

Bonnie said, "I'm happy you're marrying my older brother too! We're gonna be sisters-in-law!"

Misty said, "I've always wanted to attend a wedding in Kalos, it's supposed to be a very romantic region."

May said, "these second cousins of yours seem to be a little eccentric though."

Dawn said, "I can't get over how pretty you look in that dress, Serena."

Lillie said, "I can't wait to get married someday."

Lana said, "I can't believe I actually share my first name with one of your second cousins, Serena."

Mallow said, "I hope the food at the reception is as good as my restaurant's."

Lori said, "we should like, take a picture of all of us together!"

Leni said, "that is a good idea."

Luna said, "I just wish I could provide the musical entertainment, rock is so much better than R&B."

Luan said, "I could tell some jokes at the reception."

Lynn said, "no thanks Luan, we get enough of your jokes at home."

Lori said, "so how about that picture?"

Serena and all the bridesmaids, including Bonnie the maid of honor, got together, and Lori got out a camera with a stand. She set up the camera, got in the group, and after a few seconds, the camera flashed.

Clemont was now walking down to the room where the wedding was being held, the best man and groomsmen following.

Among the wedding guests were family members of the bride and groom, including Clemont's dad and Serena's mom, as well as family members of the groomsmen, Rick's family including Morty and Summer, family members of the bridesmaids including the rest of the Loud family including extended members. Lola Loud served as the flower girl.

After Clemont made his way to the altar, Serena was finally walking down the aisle, with her bridesmaids following her, including Bonnie the maid of honor.

Lola threw the flowers in the air. Catching them was none other than Morty.

The minister began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Clemont E. Brown and Serena Lemieux in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one showed any objection to the wedding of Clemont and Serena, for they all thought they were perfect for each other.

The minister continued, "Serena Lemieux, do you take Clemont E. Brown to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"

Serena said, "I do".

Then the minister said, "Clemont E. Brown, do you take Serena Lemieux to be your lawfully-wedded wife?"

Clemont said, "I do".

The minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Clemont and Serena engaged in a long, passionate kiss.

At the reception, Soul Power was playing classic R&B love songs from the 50s, 60s, 70s, and 80s, while everyone was enjoying food and drink, and dancing.

Rick began to give his toast to the newlywed couple. "I'd like to give a toast to the newlyweds. Clemont and Serena are the perfect couple. I had the pleasure of making Clemont my apprentice a while back so that he could be a better inventor. And it turned out great for him. Now he has a beautiful wife, and things are really looking up for him. Let's all raise our glasses for Clemont and Serena."

Everyone clapped their hands at the toast Rick gave.

This was the perfect wedding.


	12. Going Batty for Love

(Based on the Congress Avenue Bridge and its bat colony in Austin, Texas.)

A plane was in the air somewhere in the Pokemon world, flying towards Castelia City. It was a United Airlines plane, flight number 777.

Among the passengers were Dawn Diamond, fresh off finally winning a Sinnoh Grand Festival, and her boyfriend Kenny Bebe, who placed second in the Grand Festival she had won.

But they weren't really rivals rivals, they had a strong relationship with each other to the point where they were significant other to each other. Sitting on Dawn's lap was her starting Pokemon, Piplup, a small blue penguin chick who never evolved because it was given an Everstone to prevent evolution, at his request.

When Dawn's Piplup came close to evolving, he found out he did not want to evolve, hence the Everstone. Kenny's Piplup, on the other hand has since grown into a full adult Empoleon.

Dawn and Kenny were going on the most interesting of dates, one that required a plane flight to Castelia City, but of course Kenny's father is famous.

He is Jeff Bebe, the lead singer of the classic rock band Stillwater, by far Kenny's favorite band. And with fame comes fortune. So paying for the plane tickets to Castelia City in Unova was not even remotely a big deal for Kenny.

The date that they were going on that required these expensive plane tickets was to go to the Skyarrow Bridge just to the east of Castelia City. What is so special about a bridge you say? Well, let me, the writer, indulge you, the reader.

Every spring, tons of expectant female Golbat and Crobat fly from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Alola to prepare for the arrival of their Zubat pups.

These Pokemon are not native to Unova, so getting to see the Poison/Flying-type bats is a real treat for many in the region.

The only bat Pokemon native to the region are Woobat and their evolved form Swoobat, who have a mainly fruit-based diet unlike the Crobat line, who have an even split of Bug-types and the blood of other mammalian Pokemon.

The fact that the Crobat line feeds on bugs is great for farmers, as a number of Bug-types are considered pests to them for damaging their crops.

Every night during the spring and summer, many gather over the Skyarrow Bridge to see the mother Golbat and Crobat emerge to begin their nightly hunts for food. This was an exciting prospect for Dawn and Kenny.

"So, the Skyarrow Bridge has a maternity colony consisting of mother Golbat and Crobat from other regions and their Zubat pups, and every night during the summer, the mothers emerge from the bridge to hunt for Bugs and mammal Pokemon blood," Kenny said.

"And many gather at the bridge to see the Bat Pokemon emerge every night?" Dawn said.

"Yes. Some people even go to a lower level afterward to see the pups," Kenny said.

Golbat and Crobat mothers generally have one Zubat pup every year. The pup feeds off its mother's milk for about 3 months, during which time it learns to fly. Their mothers leave them at the roost most of the time to hunt for food, returning at least twice a day to nurse them.

Kalos-based Golbat and Crobat are special. They are based mainly on red bats as far as motherhood goes, they can have anywhere between one and four pups, who cling to them in flight.

The pilot made an announcement. "We are now landing in Castelia City, please fasten your seat belts."

Kenny said, "are you ready to see some Bat Pokemon emerge from a bridge, Dee-Dee?"

"Oh what is with you and that name Kenny? Are you ever going to let me live that incident down? Anyway I am ready to see the emergence of Bat Pokemon from a bridge," Dawn said.

Kenny and Dawn got off the plane and into the airport terminal.

They went into the gift shop, where they purchased some memorabilia related to the Skyarrow Bridge Bat Pokemon Colony, including a couple of T-shirts.

They next went to a car rental agency, looking to rent a car to drive to their hotel which they chose before making the trip.

"Do you have anything made by Chrysler?" Kenny said.

The clerk at the desk was looking, and he found something. "Would a blue 300 be sufficient for you sir?" he said.

Dawn said, "we'll take it."

Someone else from the car rental agency showed them to the blue Chrysler 300 they had just rented, and gave them the keys.

Kenny put all the stuff in the trunk of the car, and then got in the driver's seat. "I'll drive," he said.

Kenny drove the two of them to the hotel where they were staying at. It was still early afternoon, so there was ample time before it was time to see the Golbat and Crobat emerge from the Skyarrow Bridge.

Kenny and Dawn decided to order and watch a movie, "Almost Famous." This movie was partially a biography on the band Stillwater that Kenny liked so much. It was Kenny's favorite movie of all time.

Soon, the time came where Kenny and Dawn needed to leave for the Skyarrow Bridge to see the Golbat and Crobat emerge from under the bridge to go on their nightly hunt for bugs and Pokemon blood.

Dawn said, "it's just about time to go to the bridge Kenny. Let's get our special shirts on so we can fit in with the other people at the bridge."

"Yeah, that is a good plan," Kenny said. Dawn and Kenny went into separate rooms to change from their regular shirts into shirts celebrating the Crobat line colony that roosted under the Skyarrow Bridge.

Kenny and Dawn left the hotel with their cellphones as well, so they could take pictures of the Bat Pokemon as they emerged from under the bridge.

Kenny and Dawn arrived at the bridge. There they met a number of other people waiting to see the Golbat and Crobat emerge at dusk.

"There's quite a lot of people here," Dawn said.

Kenny responded, "and we're probably not the only ones here on a date."

Before they knew it, dusk came, and emerging from under the bridge was a horde of Golbat and Crobat going out to find food in the form of Bug-type Pokemon and the blood of other mammalian Pokemon.

Kenny and Dawn watched in awe as they took pictures on their cellphones.

Kenny said, "there's probably a few couples here, but none of them are kissing."

"None of them...except for us," as Dawn began to embrace Kenny in a passionate kiss.

The other on-lookers took a look at Dawn and Kenny as they kissed for a long time.

As soon as they emerged from the kiss, everyone began to clap.

"Make that two great things you saw tonight," Dawn said.

"Love is a very powerful thing," Kenny said.

A number of people said things in agreement.

After that, Dawn and Kenny went down to a lower level,. There they and a number of other on-lookers could see a large number of Zubat pups roosting, waiting for their mothers to return from their hunts.

"The pups are so cute!" Dawn said.

"They'll probably grow big and strong, just like their moms," Kenny said.

No doubt this was the best date Dawn and Kenny had yet. Bat Pokemon are magnificent creatures, just as magnificent as the love Dawn and Kenny have for each other.


	13. Happy Anniversary

Tracey and Daisy were at the Cerulean City Gym. Also at the Gym were Daisy's sisters, Violet and Lily. Today was a special occasion, it was the 10th anniversary of the day Tracey and Daisy first met.

Tracey and Daisy were in a room, talking about the day they first met.

"Wow Daisy, I can't believe it's been 10 years already since the day we first met," Tracey said. "Time sure passes fast."

"It seems just like yesterday that fate brought us together at this very Gym, or rather, Misty brought us together," Daisy said. "She left us alone here at the Gym, and the pipes needed cleaning."

"The pipes not only needed cleaning, they also needed fixing. I was more than happy to help do the job. And I did quite a good job with the pipes, hey wasn't there something else I was asked to do?" Tracey said.

"I remember the pool needed cleaning too. You offered to help with that too. I was willing to go near the pipes with you, but I didn't want to deal with pool grime. That stuff was way too gross for me to handle," Daisy said

"Yeah I remember now. I cleaned the pool up very well. In fact I did quite a lot of work around the Gym during my time there. And we went on a date too. Dinner that night was really good. It was the beginning of something special. I'm glad we are together Daisy, you're really special," Tracey said.

"I also had you at the Gym for another reason. I wanted you to see my new Pokemon before my sisters had the chance to see it. For a good time too, I often claimed the date with you was only a thank you, but I only said that to others because I didn't want to admit I was in love with you," Daisy said.

"I'm glad you did admit your feelings for me, and we've grown a lot in these 10 years. I have a feeling we will evolve further as time goes on. While we may not have the power couple status of Ash and Misty or even Drew and May, we are still just as right for each other as those couples," Tracey said.

"I can't wait for us to get married and have kids. When do you think you want to do that? I'm ready for a family life whenever you are, Tracey. We don't have to rush into it. So, what do you think my sisters have been preparing to surprise us with for our anniversary Tracey? The suspense is killing me," Daisy said.

"Married life is a nice prospect I must admit. I've actually been thinking about marriage for quite a while now Daisy. As for what your sisters are doing, I have no idea, I'm just as clueless as you are. If I knew what they were doing, then it wouldn't be a surprise now, wouldn't it Daisy?" Tracey said.

"You do have a point," Daisy said.

"Daisy, Tracey, could you come into the dining room for a moment? One of the Seel got loose and is running amok," Violet said.

"That sounds serious," Tracey said.

"We'll be right in," Daisy said.

Tracey and Daisy ran into the dining room, but when they entered, no Seel was to be found. Instead, a dinner for two was prepared on the table. It was linguini alfredo with Kingler meat mixed in, plus some exotic mixed vegetables, and a fine red wine.

In another area of the room was three piles of presents – one for Tracey and one for Daisy. Along with one for both.

"Happy 10-year anniversary!" Violet and Lily shouted.

"You did all this, for us?" Daisy said.

"We're very flattered," Tracey said.

Daisy and Tracey went over to the present piles.

For Daisy, was a set of all the regional Water starter Pokemon, and a set of rare perfumes.

For Tracey was a number of books on regional Pokemon.

As for the gifts meant for both, there was tickets to go on a cruise, a number of gift cards, and a fruit basket.

"We wanted you to feel special on your special day, this being the 10-year anniversary of the day you met and all," Violet said.

"So we asked our friend Kenny for help in making this all possible. He has a rich father, the lead singer of the band Stillwater. We wanted to go all out for you two today. It wouldn't have been possible to do without the two of them," Lily said.

"You really didn't have to do this," Tracey said.

"Oh but we did, considering you're dating our sister. You deserve the best, Tracey, so you're getting the best. Now go eat, the food is getting cold!" Violet said.

Tracey and Daisy went over to the dining room table where they started eating the food that Daisy's sisters prepared for them. They had not eaten anything this nice homemade before. Eating out, perhaps, but not homemade.

After the two of them were finished, Tracey said, "this was a great meal your sisters made. I'm sure glad they took the time out to do all of this."

"It was a really grand gesture that they did. The gifts were great too. Now I have all the starting Water Pokemon known to exist, which is a dream come true for me," Daisy said.

"Well the night's not over yet, so another dream of yours is about to come true right here, right now," Tracey said.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisy said.

Tracey got out a box, and opened it. In it was an engagement ring. He said, "Daisy Waterflower, will you marry me?"

Daisy screamed in excitement, then said, "yes Tracey Sketchit, of course I want to marry you! I've been waiting to hear that question for a long time now!"

Violet and Lily couldn't help but hear the screaming coming from the dining room.

Violet said, "what's all the excitement about Daisy?"

"Me and Tracey are getting married!" Daisy said.

"A perfect ending to a perfect night," Lily said.

Indeed it was.


	14. I Will Survive (Uncensored)

**I posted this years before with Trevor as the main antagonist. That was a censored version, changing from Ash, to avoid offending AmourShippers. After an AmourShipper just told me to basically "fuck off" after 2 attempts to befriend her, I am now releasing "I Will Survive", as originally intended to be released.**

At first she was afraid she was petrified. She kept thinking she couldn't live without him by his side.

Serena had spent the past several months on her own, recovering from a nasty breakup with her former boyfriend Ash Ketchum.

All these nights, she had thought all about how Ash had done her wrong. In the process, she became a stronger woman than she had ever been before.

She had entered into a new healthier relationship with the Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont. She felt they had a better connection than she and Ash. The fact that they both previously traveled together was a major factor in this.

The two of them were at Serena's house, just coming home from a date, when the most unexpected surprise awaited her. Her ex-boyfriend, Ash was sitting on the couch, wanting to patch things up with Serena.

Serena said, "and so you're back from outer space". Ash said, "Serena, I can explain."

Serena was not real pleased to see him, "I just walked in to find you here without that look upon your face."

Ash said, "Serena, I was under a lot of pressure to pay off some gambling debts and it really put a lot of stress on me. That is why I was so cruel to you. I really want you back."

Serena said, "I knew I was forgetting something. I should have changed that stupid lock! Ash, I would have made you leave your key if I had known for one second you'd be back to bother me."

Clemont said, "time for me to interject, go on now go, walk out the door, turn around now, you're not welcome anymore."

Serena said to Clemont, "Ash here was the one that tried to hurt me with goodbye."

Clemont said, "I can see that. What else did he try to do that was so wrong?"

Serena said, "for starters, he'd thought I'd crumble after the relationship ended, that I'd lay down and die. But not I. I will survive."

Ash said, "that was the old me, Serena. I have changed for the better."

Serena said, "so have I. As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, for I've got all my life to live and all my love to give."

Ash said, "but don't give your love to this nerd. At least I have class being a photographer."

Clemont said, "watch what you're saying buddy, I've improved as an inventor in recent years. My inventions don't blow up like they used to. Now, what were you saying Serena?"

Serena said, "it took all the strength I had just not to fall apart."

Indeed, for many many months, Serena kept trying hard to mend the pieces of her broken heart. She spent countless nights feeling sorry for herself, "I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high" she said.

And now she was somebody new. She was no longer the chained-up little person still in love with Ash, saying "and so you felt like dropping in, and just expect me to be free, and now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me."

Ash said "Serena, I had no idea that was how you felt when you were around me. But I have changed, I can be a better man for the future of our relationship."

Serena said, "I just got through saying I am done with you Ash, I'm with Clemont now. As a parting gift I am going to make you opera cake."

Serena went into the kitchen and prepared the desert for Ash to take home with him. It took several hours, but after all was said and done, the opera cake was finished.

Serena said, "Ash, this is the last thing I am doing for you. Eat a piece of this opera cake for a while, and then forget I ever existed. That is the best thing you can do now Ash."

Ash said, "I guess this is goodbye Serena. You and Clemont have a good relationship together. Maybe I will forget about you. Someday I will find the right woman for me, until then nothing can top this cake."

Serena said, "one more thing Ash, leave your key, I have that stupid lock changed in the morning too just as a precaution."

With that Ash and Serena were out of each other's lives.

Clemont said, "it took a lot of guts Serena to throw Ash out of your life for good like that. You really have become stronger since things ended badly between you two. How about making me an opera cake tomorrow night?"

Serena said, "we'll see. You have been a great lover and a great friend over the years. I've survived worse things than this, and I will survive this too. I've got you on my side."

Clemont said, "just one question, did Ash really have all those gambling debts pushing down on him?"

Serena said, "yes he did, I learned about it from Ash, I didn't talk about it with Ash because well, I thought nothing of it at the time, but it still didn't excuse his behavior."

Clemont and Serena seemed like a perfect pair. Was it destiny that they were meant to be together? Or was it pure circumstance. Either way, they went well together.

Ash learned from his mistakes with Serena and entered into a new relationship with Misty. He never once mentioned Serena's name during his time together with Misty, as if he never met her before.

It just goes to show that some relationships can last a lifetime, while others, no matter how hard they try, were simply never meant to be. Love works in mysterious ways, you never know when you just might find the one. Anything can happen in Kalos, the region of romance.

And if you have a particular bad ending to one relationship, don't worry, you will survive, as long as you know how to love you will stay alive.


End file.
